Carolina Crown
Personality Carolina is somewhat intense, as she will often give her all to anything that she is doing, even if it pushes her past her limits. She has a manipulative streak, and enjoys watching and observing others to learn more about them (no, not like a stalker). She holds grudges for a long time, and if someone does something to her, she will get revenge. She is a bit of a turncoat, often working for what benefits her most (save for the band. She cares about band). She is very much a music geek, and she enjoys instrumentals. She is slightly obsessed with DCI, but she doesn’t really show this. She doesn’t really like to socialize, but sees it as a necessary evil. She is decent at hiding things about herself, and she will push herself past the limits of her capacities. She often doesn’t particularly care about others, but she does her best to not let this become known. Carolina is also quite stubborn, and once she has made up her mind on something it is pretty much impossible to change it. She doesn’t really like purehearted people. She also has a tendency of eavesdropping on people. Other Appearance Stuff not in Template Carolina has three piercings in her left ear and two in her right. All have sparkly studs in them in various colors, and are in the upper parts of her ears. She has a simple infinity sign on the back of her neck, and a broken heart outline, with half on her right wrist and half on her left. Carolina's ears are somewhat pointed at the end. Whilst it is visible, it is not as far as a pure elf or faeries would be. Her ears just kinda go abruptly into the point. Carolina's wings are shaped like a dragonflies; however, they are pointed at the ends, and are slightly more angular. They are mostly transparent, but have cloudy gray edges like a dragonflies, and a small black spot near the point. (A dragonflies are generally black, but since Carolina is a hybrid, hers are gray). She has four, and the bottommost two are longer/larger than the upper two. They can rest on her back on top of each other, and when out are slightly upturned in the dragonfly configuration. Carolina's eyes are multifaceted. However, this is not apparent from a distance. Since her eyes are multifaceted, her sight is better than a regular persons. Clothing Stuff Clothing Preferences Carolina favors darker colored things with pops of colors. She will often wear an olive colored aviator jacket with a dark colored top with some colorful design on it and dark colored pants or a pair of jeans. Her shoes alternate between a pair of tennis shoes or some form of boot, though she has a tendency to favor boots. Clubs * Band (she plays alto and soprano sax, and she can play baritone/euphonium) * Film * Debate * Riding * Student council (she’s an officer) * Composers club Backstory Stuff Carolina grew up with her family just outside the school borders. She has a twin sister and a younger brother, and her life was decent. She was eventually accepted into the school, as she was deemed reformed. (May be extended upon later) Other Important Stuff * Carolina is Malum. * Her theme songs are High C's and Rune, both by TSFH * Her favorite food is Caesar salads * Her favorite color is silver * She is worthful * She would be broken by being forced to do someone else's bidding, and being constantly denied would break her, and having to fight against her family * Her weapon summoning phase is 'To me!' Relationships Madison- They do know each other. However, their relationship is... complicated to say the least, and they aren't really friends. They pretty much try to just ignore each other- so much so that they may just talk like the other isn't there Trivia * Carolina is named after a DCI corp- Carolina Crown * She is left-handed * Used to be a royal advisor * Bitter one, according to Necro * More later, most likely Category:Female Category:Misfit Category:Malum